1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot melt structure, and more particularly, to a hot melt structure which is applicable in an electronic device to save the inner space of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In assembling components in an electronic device, it is common to use screws or hot melt elements to combine two components. For example, the prior art technique in FIG. 1(a) shows an electronic device 200 comprising a main case 210 disposed with a hot melt column 212, and a hot melt opening 222 disposed on the case member 220 to be corresponding to the hot melt column 212. When combining the main case 210 and the case member 220, let the hot melt opening 222 of the case member 220 go through the hot melt column 212 of the main case 210, then use a hot melt jig 230 to heat the hot melt column 212. As shown in FIG. 1(b), the hot melt column 212 will deform when heated, so the hot melt material will flow outwardly from the column; after the hot melt material is cooled down, the hot melt column reshapes into a T-shaped column to fix the case member 220 on the main case 210.
When the hot melt column 212 is disposed near the sidewall of the main case 210, a spacing is required to keep the hot melt column 212 and the sidewall of the main case 210 for a certain distance to prevent the main case 210 from sticking with the case member 220 in the process of inserting the hot melt column 212 through the hot melt opening 222, and to let the hot melt jig 230 have enough space to heat the hot melt column 212. However, this kind of design takes up a lot of available space inside the device and makes it hard to dispose the components inside the limited inner space of the electronic device.